Digital displays, signs, and lights used in safety, signaling, directional, and emergency applications often provide a rudimentary wayfinding or navigation function. More particularly, the “content” provided by such devices (e.g., red/amber flashing lights, illuminated arrows or the word “exit” presented via digital displays, a series of lights, etc.) often direct viewers in a particular direction, or to a particular location, or warn viewers to avoid a particular direction or location, etc.
Although all viewers looking at such devices at the same time see the same content, that content might be relevant to only certain viewers based on their identity and/or their particular location. In light of that, and the fact that such content is presented in a way that is, by design, very noticeable/prominent, it can confuse, distract, or even (ironically) present a hazard for viewers.